Battle Scars
by AnonElsa
Summary: {I'm not good at summaries.} Elsa struggles with anxiety as she tries to come to terms with her feelings for her sister Anna, she joins an online support group for this very reason and it goes wrong from there.. {Elsanna, Modern AU, Incest, Anxiety, depression.. ect...} { T for language}
1. Chapter 1

{The first paragraph really is just describing my anxiety, I wanted to distract myself so yeah... doubt anyone will like this..}  
{Also before any confusion sits in I am not the same author as R9k, I wish I could claim that amazing work as my own but that is the flawless work of Kate-Kane I believe.}

There are moments in life that are the most wonderful and joyous and celebratory, hold onto those moments, they're few and far between. Those moments are what you'll look back on and tell stories about, no matter how small they are, they'll always mean more than what they were at the time. Its beautiful when it happens but it can turn bitter faster than anyone would like to admit in life. The moments where it sends crippling pain through your body and you're left paralyzed on the floor in a puddle of your tears. When your chest feels tight, and you can't breathe just when you think about the feeling. When tears are your best friends and they visit you often. Those moments leave scars that you can't erase, tears in places you can't fix, they have away of sneaking up in your brain and tell you that you're not good enough, that you'll inevitably fuck up in the end because you always do anyways.

Elsa felt that soul wrenching pain ever since she hurt her little sister Anna, and ever since she fell in love with her. She hated herself more than anyone else did she blamed herself for everything wrong that happened and always apologized even when her parents told her it wasn't her fault. Even though it was. She could feel it in her bones it was, and every tear Anna her fault too; for not being a good enough sister, for loving her more than she should, for _existing_. She was always behind the tears and scars in Anna's life, and Anna was the reason for her own tears and scars and anxieties.

Elsa sat down on her bed and leaned her back against the wall, her hair loose and falling everywhere around her shoulders and somewhat concealing her puffy red eyes and the red stains all down her cheeks as well. Her chest was plagued again by the familiar tightness that made it hard for her to breathe, hard for her to think, hard for her to feel anything but pain. Pain, Elsa didn't know anything else but drowning in the sensation until it claimed her as a victim and often took over herself. The blonde woman did however know one other crippling emotion, love, pure and absolute for Anna, whenever she was even near the red head she could feel her heart soar to the heavens and her head in the clouds. Those where the two things Elsa knew best, pain and love, and every once and a while they got mixed up and became one all together.

There was a soft knock at the door and Elsa knew exactly who it was, it was Anna trying to comfort her once again which only lead to the older one pushing her away and in more tears than when they began. Elsa was hurt more than Anna could see or would want to see, she had parts that were broken that she couldn't get fixed. Parts that Anna wanted to fix, but didn't know how to, so she tried with these little visits.

"Elsa.. I'm worried." The red head said softly as she entered the room and closed the door behind her and locked it as well. She approached the bed before waiting for Elsa's permission to sit on the bed, the red head smiled and leaned over and played with her sister's hair before she smiled weakly. "Why are you always so sad?" she asked genuinely before she returned to her regular position, sitting up. She watched Elsa carefully, she had a look about her that jut sad that she gives up on everything. "Don't tell me you're not, the walls are thin Elsa, I can hear you cry all the time.." She added carefully.

"I can't tell you." Elsa said as she let herself lean into the other girl, this was one of the few times Elsa let herself indulge in little touches from Anna. _If I told you, you'd know exactly how fucked up I am. _She wanted to spill her guts, to tell Anna, to come clean, to burn all the bridges, but they'd both be living with each other for two more years, and she jus couldn't muster the courage to do so. "I wish I could but I just can't." She said simply and scooted away from Anna to keep her safe.

"Why can't you?" Anna asked, she was hurt, she was on the verge of tears, she wanted to help Elsa so bad but she was always 6 steps behind for every step she took forward. She got up right after Elsa scooted away and sat down on her big sister's lap ad nuzzled herself into Elsa's body. "I want to help Elsa, just let me in for once... please?" She asked as she looked up at the blonde hopefully. The younger sister was determined to get an answer out of Elsa, even if she had to be in this room for hours. She pulled herself to give Elsa a kiss on the cheek before Elsa turned her head to look down at Anna causing they're lips to join and they're noses to crash.

_You're enjoying this too much you sick fuck. Her lips are so soft. She tastes like bubblegum. Even when she's clumsy she's absolutely perfect. Stop thinking about her like this she's you're sister. She smells like pineapples. Her lips fit so perfectly with mine. We're meant to be. You're a scumbag, how can you think this. Was this on purpose? No it must have been an accident, who would want to kiss you? Does she feel the same way? Of course she doesn't she's normal, you're sick. Does she know how I feel? You better hope not, or else you'll have to find a new home. God this is awkward. How long has this been going on for? This feels so right. This feels so fuckin wrong. Why would anyone want a fuck up like_ me?

"Woops sorry." Anna said as she pulled away slowly, rubbing her nose gently and giggling softly. "I guess I'm not gonna get an answer from you." She said and lied down on Elsa's bed and closed her eyes before proceeding to fall asleep.

_What the fuck does that mean?_


	2. Chapter 2

_"And still I dream that she'll come to me, that we will live the years together. But there are dreams that cannot be, there are storms we cannot weather. I had a dream my life would be so different from the hell I'm living." ~Les Miserables_

Elsa left her room and slowly walked down the stairs to her living room and continued walking through to the dining room, where she sat down for the first time in months and ate a meal with her family. It felt_ normal _like she wasn't sick, like everything had been how it used to be, that she wasn't riddled with anxieties about doing the wrong thing. She picked up the fork and knife and began to cut at her food before she was flooded with ideas of Anna's foot resting against hers. Elsa wished that they weren't sisters, because it would make everything so much easier for her. She wouldn't be haunted at night with the twisted dreams, and everything would be alright, she'd be okay, she wouldn't have any anxieties about being near her or in the same room as her, but they were sisters, and everything was most definitely not okay.

"It's nice to see you Elsa." Her mother said with her usual bright and cheery voice, but it sounded like everything and everyone in his house did, t sounded haunted. Her parents had always worried when they're last days were when it came to Elsa, she never showed those types of signs, but she often snapped and broke down to nothing but a puddle on the floor. "You alright sweetie?" She asked as she ate the food she cooked.

"Fine mom." Was all she said as she looked down at the plate.

"You can look at us hun, we love you. we're just wor-" was all she said as Elsa interrupted.

"Would every one just _stop_ worrying about me?" She asked as she set her fork down and didn't bring herself to look up at her parents, who had no idea about anything other than her anxiety when it came to her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell." she said as she continued to eat.

"You used to be so happy, what happened Elsa?" Her father asked as he reached across the table an held her hand in his, making sure to be gentle as if she where a fragile thing that wasn't already broken. "We want you to be happy." He said and squeezed her hand slightly.

"I made it down the stairs, and I'm being social alright? I'm taking a major step right now so just calm down okay?" She asked sighing heavily before biting her bottom lip hard as Anna held her other hand. Her heart stopped and her breath hitched and every part of her body became all warm and tingly but her head was screaming at her. It as all so exciting for Elsa, but it all made sense as she thought about what they were talking about. "You want me to go to therapy?" She asked as her leg started bouncing at a million miles an hour and her chest became tight. "I don't want people to think I'm a freak." she said heavily. _You are a freak._ "Listen I understand, that not liking yourself is a serious problem but I really don't need someone else telling me that I'm fucked up okay?!" she said and got up and raced upstairs, locking the door behind her.

_Anna thinks I need therapy? Anna wants me in therapy. She knows. She fucking knows._ Elsa's brain raced as every thought and self doubt and self hatred once again. She tried to think back, tried to think of how Anna knew that she was in love with her. She couldn't think of a single moment at al, other than the kiss which was uneventful over al but meant so much to Elsa. Like so many times before there was yet another knock on her door, ad she could tell it was Anna. She unwillingly opened the door or Anna to let her in.

"We don't think there's something wrong with you. We just want you to be happy again Elsa." She said as she sat down on the chair next to her desk, Elsa was glad that she had locked her computer screen because if he hadn't there would be her internet chat confiding in a random person about her feelings for her sister, she had become friends with people who had similar feelings towards their own relatives. It was her own little world where people knew what she was going through, what hell she faced on a daily and nightly basis. "We love you Elsa." Anna said and held Elsa's hand softly and pulled her down to the bed. "...I love you Elsa." She said and stared into her sister's eyes with pure hope gleaming in her green eyes.

"I'll go... If you go with me." Elsa said as she leaned her forehead against Anna's shoulder as she felt the silken skin pet her blonde hair, she felt some tears drop down as she wrapped her arms around Anna's slim waist.

"I'll go with you, but I can't be in the office with you. Okay?" Anna asked as she kissed Elsa's head.

"Okay."

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'd give up forever to touch you, 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't want to go home right now."~ Goo Goo Dolls 'Iris'

Elsa stared up at the therapist's degrees that were up on her wall that was cluttered with annoyingly optimistic words of encouragement that it almost made Elsa physically ill. _What is there to be so happy about_? But then she realized that not everyone in the world was deeply in love with their siblings like Elsa was. The blonde woman sighed heavily and looked down at her lap as her session came to a very awkward silence after a while, and a silence that Elsa didn't particularly feel like filling, she was content in the silence, she felt a bit peaceful when she was in silence. But then **she** ruined it.

"How do you feel right now?" She asked as she stared into Elsa's eyes as if she could see into her soul or something.

"Nothing. Like I guess its a good day considering I'm functional." She said coldly as she looked back at the therapist with a bitter look in her eyes.

"What do you mean, functional?" The brunette lady asked, to Elsa it seemed like the most stupid question in the world, there were things that worked well, things that just worked {i.e. Functional}, and thing that didn't work at all {i.e. Dysfunctional}. To her it seemed pretty obvious what she meant, but she knew the therapist needed more information to see how truly crazy she was.

"By functional I mean I left my bed this morning." She said and inhaled heavily as she thought of a way to put it. "I'm not paralyzed with fear and emptiness and sadness and pain. I'm moving. I'm breathing. I'm functional, I can feel something other than those four emotions I just told you. And now I feel like I regret coming here because you're going to tell me what I already know." She said and rolled her eyes slightly as she brushed her hair back away from her face. "I'm here. That's what I mean by functional." she finally said and closed her eyes.

"And what am I going to tell you?" She asked as she took notes down about Elsa's reaction.

"That I'm fucking depressed, that I am riddled with anxieties, that I'm self deprecating by nature." She said and stared down the therapist who was tapping her foot against the wood floors. "That I'm a lunatic." she finally said as she turned her head to look at the clock on the wall and sighed heavily.

"You are most of those things but you are not a lunatic, it's very normal for teenagers your age to be suffering from anxiety and depression, are you being bullied at school?" she asked, Elsa face palmed herself and shook her head.

"No, no one is making me feel this way but myself. Can you stop it with all these shit questions?" She asked and crossed her arms.

"Okay." the lady said and nodded her head. "No more questions." She said with a small smile as she took off her glasses. "You want my analysis? You suffer from a fear of rejection from those you love, specifically you're sister which is really irrational considering I talked to her recently and she loves you very much from what I was able to tell. You have a fear of yourself as well, that is why you are self deprecating, but not by nature, you have taught yourself over years to be rude to yourself. You depression is not only a deep seeded problem within your psyche, but is a mixture of all your anxieties as well, and you want to be happy, but you won't let yourself be happy. Am I about right?" She asked as she looked at Elsa.

The blonde was speechless, within this hour and group sessions with her family that didn't include her, the therapist seemed to hammer the head of the nail on that one, after a while she simply grabbed her bag and left the room when the timer signaled that her session was over. She walked as quickly as she could down to the lobby that was just as gaudy as the office was, but her sister stopped her and hugged her tightly in her freckled arm that were as soft as rose petals.

"It's okay Elsa, I love you." the red head said with a cheerful smile on her face, causing Elsa to smile from ear to ear, she looked down at the ground before handing her bag over to Anna and hugged her again.

"I love you too Anna, want a piggy back ride?" She asked knowing the answer as soon as Anna's eyes lit up, the blonde knelt down on the ground and put the red head on her back and carried her home. For the first time in a long time Elsa was happy, and not fake happy, she realized that she was the only one stopping herself from being happy, but when they got home, it was a very different story.


	4. Chapter 4

_{A/N: Please understand that this chapter does not directly follow the previous chapter, I'm terribly sorry if this in anyway confuses readers, again, sorry. Also I apologize for the format, I hope you can still appreciate the story. So if something is ** Bold **it is typed, thank you for your understanding}_

_"At night when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself talking to the moon. Trying to get to you, in hopes you're on the other side, talking to me too. Or am I a fool, who sits alone, talking to the moon?" ~ Bruno Mars 'Talking to the Moon.'_

Elsa stared at the computer screen that held the usual screen names that often participated in the nightly chats that all of her friends communicated in to keep each other up on their relationship status with the relatives that the all loved very deeply. At the top of the screen read words "**_Anonymity is safety, a tiny world of judgment free_**_** communication**__._" Although almost everyone there knew everyone's names with the exceptions of few where they absolutely were not comfortable sharing names at all. The blonde sighed as they went through the rounds of who hey were and who in their family they were attracted to and how they found this chat room ect.. ect..

The blonde sighed heavily as her best friend of the group started typing out the welcoming message, she was the admin of the chat, so if any pricks came in just to judge others she kicked them out faster than they could hit report. **thepincushion: Hello, I'm Aurora, I am in love with my Aunt, Maleficent. I am the owner of the page.** The statement was quickly followed with a few 'Hello Aurora's and a couple of good luck wishes and a couple more logins from late people. The blonde woman in front of the screen looked down at the clock on the computer. _Shit, I understand admin live in France but does she have to hold it so early? Its like 8 am over there._ She thought as she rubbed her eyes.

**palepatience: Elsa, my sister, my dark days led me here.** She typed in quickly and got up to get a soda bottle from under her bed and returned to the computer where hopeful messages were left for her as she opened the bottle cap an sipped it before returning it to the table top as she read the bullshit left for her to make her feel better. She sighed and yawned, she was accustomed to being the absolute pessimist of the group while Aurora was the absolute optimist of the group, so while Elsa brought reality crashing down, Aurora helped the others through the rubble. The blonde rested her head on her hand that was propped up on the table with her arm, it was all bullshit she decided, hoping that one day that your relative would feel the same but knowing they never will.

After a couple hours of the people speaking about how they were feeling and how they were round those specific people and everything Elsa was the topic of discussion, not by choice, but by force. **palepatience:If you must known my parents signed me up for therapy, because other than you guys, I'm basically a hermit crab. But today was a good day I guess, I mean, I interacted with Anna without freaking out.** she typed in and yawned heavily. **palepatience: Listen Aurora ily, but it's so late over here so I got to go, I woke up early for you so. I gotta go back to sleep okay?** she finally typed before she logged out and closed the window before shutting down her whole computer.

Elsa walked over to her bed and sighed softly as she lied down to rest her head.

* * *

When Elsa woke up she yawned heavily and got up she got back on her computer and saw a message on her tumblr account from 'thepincushion' and she sighed softly knowing that it was probably a message to her telling her that her day would be great if she just believed in the power and love and all that nonsense so she decided to ignore it for now, she closed the page when she heard Anna's knock on the door. The red head entered the rom with a comfortable smile on her face as she walked over to Elsa and sat down on the blonde's lap and kissed her cheek softly. The blonde smiled and wrapped her arm's around Anna's waist so she wouldn't fall off, at least that's what Elsa was telling herself, but she knew in reality its just because she wanted to, because it felt so natural, so real and pure until reality came crashing down when the sister part was remembered.

"Hey Elsie you wanna go to the fair with me?" She asked and pouted out her lip and batted her eyelashes, Elsa's weakness, even if she absolutely hated being called Elsie by anyone but Anna.

"Depends what kinda fair is it?" She asked and laughed softly as she stared into Anna's eyes longingly.

"Renaissance, I know you like old timey stuff and dressing up so I thought we could go together and I'll wear whatever you want me to as long as I get to do your hair and make up." The red head said with a big smile, Elsa knew Anna hated history so she knew how hard Anna was really trying hard to connect with her.

"Okay." She said with a soft laugh and nodded as she pushed Anna off of her lap lightly.

"YEAH!" she squealed.

_This is why I love you._


	5. Chapter 5

_"Just so you know this feeling's taking control of me, And I can't help it, I won't sit around, I can't let him win now. Thought you should know I've tried my best to let go of you, but I don't want to." ~Jesse McCartney 'Just So You Know.'_

Elsa stared at the blonde man who sat across from her at the table, he was clearly uncomfortable with the way Elsa was watching him which made the blonde woman very happy. His name was Kristoff, that's what Anna said, and she also said that he was her new boyfriend, which made Elsa uncomfortable and Kristoff very happy. The blonde woman stabbed at her food with her fork and plopped it into her mouth and chewed it.

"So what kind of grades do you get Kristoff?" Elsa's dad asked, earning an eye roll from the blonde girl at the table, she felt ill just watching the couple hold hands._ I should be holding her hand._ She sighed and shook her head softly as she leaned it against her hand and took a sip of fruit punch._ Well at least this way I have something to talk about tonight._ She got up and cleared her plate before cleaning it off.

"I'm going to go to my room, my anxiety is kicking up." she said and headed for the stairs before she heard a soft snicker from the visiting man that sat at the table. "What's so funny?" She asked as she stared him down.

"Elsa, please give him a chance." Anna said and looked up at her with a pleading look in her eyes. The look that Elsa could not possibly even try to say no to. The blonde dropped the issue and walked up to her room and locked it before logging onto the chat site that was her own little home and that ever familiar phrase "**_Anonymity is safety, a tiny world of judgment free_**_** communication**__._" was in bold across the screen but was small enough to be inconspicuous.

* * *

**palepatience: She came home with a boyfriend today.** She typed in quickly as she tried to catch her breath as she held her chest very tightly with her arms as if it would cancel out the tightness in her chest that was there naturally by the thought of Anna loving anyone who wasn't herself. The blonde waited for someone, anyone to reply when she saw three bouncing dots next to **thepincushion**'s name causing her to calm down.

**thepincushion: That's horrible! Did she at least warn you she was bringing him?** The French woman asked and the blonde woman sighed as she let the whole day process before typing 'No' as she tried to calm down her breathing before uncapping a near by water bottle and drinking the rest of the soothing liquid. She looked up at the picture above her desktop to see the picture that Elsa and Anna took while at the Renaissance Fair which made her smile for a small bit, it was one of her better days, where it felt like she was almost normal, like Elsa and Anna were just a couple going out. The blonde woman shook her head softly and closed her eyes. "Ohh god." she whispered to herself and leaned back in her chair. She opened her eyes back up when she heard a ding at the computer to let her know that Aurora had replied back.

**thepincushion: Well we both have bad news.. Maleficent announced she was getting engaged to her girlfriend.** Elsa looked at the computer screen with a horror like expression across her face, Aurora was devastated but as per usual she put on the happy face she always did for people in their support group. "Well shit." Elsa said into her hand as she tried to think of something to say, she felt so bad for the French girl on the other side of the screen. The blue eyed girl saw the three dots bouncing up and down again to signify that Aurora was typing. **thepincushion: So the girl I'm in love with is getting married and the girl I like is too blind to see it.** "Who the hell does she have the crush on? Maybe she'll actually be happy for once." she said and furrowed her brow slightly.

**palepatience: Woah hold the fuck up who is she? **She typed and sent send before seeing the three dots appear and disappear several times, she sighed and shook her head softly before getting up to retrieve yet another bottle of soda from under her bed, she heard a little ding and walked back over to see a message that was rather unexpected **thepincushion: She goes by the name palepatience.** Elsa sat there shocked and stared at the screen trying to figure out if she was looking at it right, even blinking and rubbing her eyes a few times to make sure she wasn't mistake but sure enough it said what she thought it was. "Holy shit." was all Elsa could say.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Jersey just got colder, and I'll have you know I'm scared to death that everything that you had said to me was just a lie until you left."~ Mayday Parade 'Jersey'_

Elsa looked out the window and saw the small snowflakes fall and dance across the sky only to fall and rest on the ground and on the barren an naked trees that reached their branches out to get a taste of the cold particles that would land all over the bark. The blonde smiled softly and turned to her family as she tried to spit out what she needed to, her and Aurora had been dating for several months now and she was offered to come visit and that they'd even purchase Elsa's tickets. The only thing Elsa had to do was convince her parents to let her visit a foreign country by herself and unsupervised an with her girlfriend.

"Hey mom, dad, I have a question." She said and looked at them with hopeful eyes and a pleading look on her face, the blonde earned the attention of her parents like she had hoped so, she had ben functioning quite well lately now that she was both going to a therapist and her mind was distracted with the beautiful French girl across the screen, she still had deep feelings for Anna but she was trying to get over the feelings by being with Aurora. "Uhm so my girlfriend offered to fly me out to France to see her this summer, can I go? We'd be staying over at her Aunt's house." She said with a small smile.

"If you go you have to take your sister." Her dad said which caused Elsa's heart to drop to her stomach, some how the idea of taking the girl she loved to see her girlfriend which knew of her feelings, seemed like a very bad idea but she couldn't tell her dad why she didn't want to take Anna. "I'd feel safer if you didn't go by yourself, besides Anna always talks about how she wants to visit there one day where do they live?" he finally asked and smiled at his blonde daughter.

"The live twenty minutes away from Paris, but do I _really _have to take Anna dad?" She asked and pouted out her bottom lip slightly and smiled softly. She wanted to go without any awkward and complicated situations.

"You heard me, I'll pay for Anna's ticket, but if you go, Anna goes. If she doesn't neither do you." He said and got up from the old couch that sat in the living room and was quite the eye sore. "You won't change my mind on this Elsa, I love you and I don't want you getting hurt." he said finally and left to go to his room. Elsa sighed heavily and grunted softly, she didn't want to take the red head but she wanted more than anything to visit Aurora.

"Anna goes where?" The very girl asked with a small smile as she entered the house and stomped and shook off the snowflakes that glittered across the tan silken skin that was dotted with freckles everywhere. Elsa sighed softly as she looked up at her.

"You're going to Paris with me.." She said and looked at the girl she didn't want to love anymore but couldn't help but doing so. "Only way I can see my girlfriend." She said and headed upstairs to give Aurora the bitter sweet information, she pulled up Skype and hit **thepincushion**'s username and then clicked the camera icon before prepping herself to see the French girl. "So I have some good and bad news about France." She said after the other blonde picked up the call.

"What is it?" She asked in a rather heavy French accent that made Elsa melt a little on the inside, along with the room brightening smile that she had slowly fallen for. The blonde on the screen was playing with her neatly curled hair that had little flowers in it. "There isn't much that could ruin the trip." She said and stared at the computer screen, clearly staring at Elsa.

"Uhm.. I have to take Anna." She said and looked down guiltily before looking up at the screen again. "I didn't want to take her, my dad is making me I promise." she said and looked at the hurt expression on Aurora's face. "Please don't do that, I didn't have much say, it was either take Anna or don't go." She said and watched the other girl through the screen. She shook her head and rested it in her hands before looking back at the blonde beauty who didn't look as hurt as before.

"Ohh okay, as long as you can come..." She said with a small fake smile.

"Hey stop it, you're the one I'm dating, not her." She said to try to offer Aurora some comfort.

"But you would if you could.. I can tell." Aurora said which just stabbed Elsa in the heart, it felt like a cold blow from someone she didn't know but came out in the lovely voice of her girlfriend.

"You know how I feel, I can't control it." She said sounding surprisingly weak. What Aurora said had just came out in a hurting surprise.

"I know..."

_I wish I could stop loving her._

"I've been having some great days lately and well to be honest this is making me feel like shit, I'm trying real hard here!" Elsa said frustratingly as she looked down at the monitor. "You know what, I'll be on later. Bye." She said and clicked the 'End Call' button so that she and Aurora wouldn't get into a full blown argument.

_Stuck in the middle._


	7. Chapter 7

_{I'd like to formally apologize for how short this chapter this is, it's mostly setting up for the next two-three chapters that are pretty important so! Yeah thanks, I'll try to make it as long as I can okay? Thank you for your patience and your understanding}_

_"She's really falling in love with me. What should I say? What I should I do?" ~Framing Hanley 'Slowdance'_

Elsa was currently being cuddled up to by Aurora, her warm embrace was better than Elsa could have even imagined or hoped it would be, her sister Anna sitting in a chair to the left of the sofa and Maleficent sat down at the end of the sofa, Elsa was always a bit protective while around Maleficent, because she knew better than anyone that you could not forget your first love, although she was trying her best to do so. The older blonde stroked Aurora's hair gently and watched the tv that was being spoken in French but had English subtitles, she blushed softly as Aurora's hand climbed up the back of her shirt. Elsa smiled down at the French girl and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"So do you like it here in France?" Maleficent asked the two visitors in which Anna replied back eagerly while Elsa just nodded and pulled Aurora up closer to her, "Now Elsa your birthday is coming up soon, yes?" She asked and smiled as she looked over to the non-related blonde and laughed softly.

"Yeah it is.." she said and looked at Maleficent. She smiled down at Aurora and saw her bright smile up at her and she felt her girlfriend rest her head on her chest, her warm breath felt nice against Elsa's cold skin. "Why do you ask?" Elsa asked as she looked over at the brunette woman across the sofa who just simply smiled at her, she hated to admit it but Maleficent was drop dead gorgeous, Elsa knew she couldn't compete with her if things got down to it, she was average on her best days and less than on her regular days. She sighed softly and yawned slightly as she wrapped her arms around her blonde girlfriend.

"There is a masquerade party near your birthday, you guys should go." Maleficent said smiling as she got up and looked through a phonebook that was on her kitchen counter, she was looking through the pages and "hmmm"ed softly and she looked like she was thinking. Would you guys like to go out to eat? There is this lovely place in the city that serves authentic French cuisine." She said with a small smile on her face. "I just don't like staying in the house too long. I always have to be moving." She said with a small laugh and shook her head.

"Ohh I'd love to!" Anna said excitedly and put her phone down onto the table and smiled up at Elsa, "Pleasseeee." She asked and pouted her lips, Elsa bit her lip as she watched Aurora stare at her and then at Anna and sighed in disbelief. Elsa looked at her with a look saying 'You know exactly what I'm going through.' and sighed softly.

"Yeah, sure lets do it." She said and got up, she reached out for Aurora's hand and held it comfortably in her hand.

_Looks like you're stuck in the middle Elsa._

_{I'd also like to apologize for the future lack of posting because I won't be posting till both/all chapters for the rest of Paris are all done. Thanks for understanding.}_


End file.
